Blood Night
by WhiteWisteria
Summary: Waitress by day, vampire hunter by night, Sakura Mikan lived a double life. Yet, within her, lies a dark secret, one that would kill her anytime. OOC. Be forewarned.


**Warnings:** Rated T for mild violence and possible mild sexual reference in the future chapters. Characterisations have also been badly distorted (heavy OOC) except perhaps for Natsume, who shall retain his ever lasting angst-y and thou-shall-die-because-I am-King attitude. Do not read if you can't stand a moody Mikan, twisted love triangles (squares even) involving Serio (alias Persona), gore, blood, violence, depressing storylines, unhappy endings, Natsume being in loved with another and slow updates.

* * *

**Blood Night**

**:.Sweet dreams.:  
**Prologue

* * *

_Dream as long as you can, sweet heart,_

_for how long can it last? _

* * *

She could drown in the silence that lapped over her like the dark unforgiving waters of the sea. The sphere she was trapped was painted a crimson red, like a careless paint job of a child eager to play. 

Her limbs felt so heavy, dragging her down, leaving her prostrate and helpless. She struggled, panting heavily as she tried to move, to break out of where she was trapped in. Eventually, she gave up.

_Wake up. _She willed herself, dreading what was coming next. She knew this dream like the back of her hand, hated it for the memories it invoked in her. _He _was always there, the very monster who had taken away all she had cared for with a cold smile and eyes of obsidian.

Eyes as bottomless as the sea, eyes you could stare and drown in.

It came in the soft clip-clop of boots against marble. Suddenly, she was her seven-year-old self; scared, hiding behind the sofa like her parents had told her to. She didn't know what was going on, only knew to obey her mother's frantic instructions and her father's grim advice.

She heard her parents' voices, demanding and a single shot that rang out sharp and clear. Then _he _spoke. No, he did it mentally, like a cold metal brush against her mind, echoing in her mind.

It felt like snakes crawling over her body, that sleek, smooth voice that promised of seduction and death.

_Die._

Her mother had screamed then. It was a terrible sound, full of terror and pain. And somehow, she knew that her parents were lost.

She didn't realize she was crying until she felt the odd wetness on her cheeks. She wanted so badly to run out, but her parents' words kept echoing in her mind. She wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged them to herself, burying her head into the crook of her arms.

Suddenly, his voice was there.

She lifted her head, turning it to the side, and there he was, towering over her. Obsidian eyes, that cold, razor-sharp smile on his lips. His was a face that was beautiful, but deadly, unnatural. He had fangs, pearly, glistening canines that no human should have, indenting against his lower lip. Blood, her parents', was smeared carelessly across his mouth. His was an existence that never should have been born.

He was a vampire, something she had always thought belonged to myths. That night, she knew that vampires existed. She learnt it the hard way.

He had reached out a gloved hand then to where she sat immobile, frozen in her seat.

In that instant, she wondered if she was going to die.

He picked her up by the collar of her white frilly dress, easily, like she weighed no more than a feather to him. Vaguely, she remembered seeing her parents' bodies splayed out on the floor like broken dolls before she was drawn into the bottomless eyes that stared eerily at her.

_Hello, my little changeling. _

Then he had bit into her neck. Pain beyond measure speared through her. She heard someone screaming, and realized it was her. The guttural sounds he made as he sucked her blood were horrifying. She shoved her hands at his shoulder fruitlessly; he held her in her position effortlessly like one would pin a fly down.

Black dots begun dancing in front of her eyes from the blood loss; her voice was already cracking, the scream becoming whimpers that fell from her lips.

_Mama, papa, save me._

She never knew where the strength came from. All she had known was that she wanted the pain to stop. She lifted her arm and slapped the vampire across his cheek, as hard as her seven-year-old body could manage.

She fell onto the marble ground below painfully; the impact had her curling up in a small ball as though it would make the pain lessen somehow. Yet, her eyes never left the monster who had taken away from her everything that had been important to her.

She saw the fading print of her palm on the pale rise of his cheek and noticed the little black cross tattooed above it, an almost mocking statement to the monster he was. Black eyes fixed onto her without a flicker of emotion.

She closed her eyes, knowing that she was going to die.

A hand clamped around her jaw forcefully, painfully; forcing her to open her mouth. Startled into opening her eyes, the last thing she saw was the cold smirk before warm, thick liquid flowed into her mouth.

Blood.

She choked, horrified, and ended up swallowing more. All the while, the monster was laughing, a horrible sound. It had a bitter taste, metallic tinge that lingered long in her mouth after she had swallowed.

She had tasted blood before, once when she had accidentally knocked her front tooth out against the door. There was something else about the blood she was swallowing. Something different. Something…unnatural.

She wanted more.

A small sound of protest rose unbidden from her throat when he lifted the slit wrist from her mouth.

A cold chuckle fell from the monster's lips.

Then, the pain started. It spread through her body, made her fingers curled up in pain. Something was constricting her heart, like a fist clamping around her heart.

She knew then that something was wrong with her.

_You will become one of us, my little changeling._

She was turning into the monster that had killed her parents.

She whimpered, curling tighter into herself.

A hand caressed her forehead in a cruel imitation of care, then a stab of pain.

_Remember me. And kill me with your own hands._

_Remember me, Sakura Mikan. I'll be waiting. _

* * *

_Once the dream shatters, there will nothing left but bitter reality._

* * *

**Author's note: I would love to hear what you think about this (:**


End file.
